The Dreadful Betrayal Chapter 1
by Doveheart
Summary: My first warriors story! -screams- So this one took me two days to complete. But i think it turned out all right. -looks proud- If you read my other storys, you know the drill. Plz comment! Skadoosh! ;D
1. Chapter 1

The Dreadful Betrayal

Chapter 1

Twisted and Lonely

By Doveheart

Twisted like a vine, that is what I am. I stay in the darkness and try to straiten out, but I give into my instincts eventually. I'm even twisted enough to admit it. As I sit in this lonely cave, I wonder what would have happened. A few clouds scatter over head and I move deeper into my pit of shame that I call my cave. This is what I am; a twisted vine that tries's to choke the others around me. A terribly twisted vine.  


* * *

  
As an apprentice, the elders tell us about a dreadful cat. They called him at first Skytail, but as a nickname to scare the kits they called him Deathstalker. My sister Mystpaw doesn't know about Deathstalker, she was never around to hear about him. I keep her near me just in case, TwilightClan can't afford another apprentice to be taken the elders tell me. "What Deathstalker did was too great for Pearlstar to forgive." Wolfrasp tells me. The new apprentices ask what he did, even though they know the answer from being in the nursery; but it was usually milder than what he really did. "You see, he would take a cat that was usually alone and vulnerable. Then he would take it to his fortress. There he would decide your fear, if you where afraid to drown he would dunk your head, if you where afraid of heights he would push you off a cliff, you  
get my point." But I did not get the point, why would a great warrior do such a thing?

* * *

  
Woodpaw has always protected me like a helpless kit, even though I'm an apprentice! I just don't get why brothers do that. Well, Im going to show him! I'm going to the Forbidden Cave, where even the mighty Pearlstar says no one can go. I'll show them that I can take care of myself and that the forbidden cave is nothing to be afraid of. But as I step up to the black pit of doom, I stand corrected. The very image is frightening! Not even an owl could see through the darkness, it has the smell of terrible crow-food coming from its depths, and it's terribly frightening. I remind myself that these are the reasons why they want to protect me so badly! I take in a deep breath and plunge myself into the darkness!

* * *

With the pitter patter of paw steps, my ears prick up. Pearlstar hasn't been foolish to send an apprentice here? I get scared and excited at the thought. My head turns and I run deeper into the cave, hoping the feet get scared and turn back; at the same time I hope they get braver. I've been sitting here like a lonely elder for quite some time now, I've longed for company; even though loneliness is my punishment. In solitary, the only thing you have to fear is nothingness. It has been become my blood, my food and water, and more importantly, my sanctuary. Why do I long for it to leave? Blood pulses into my ears as I hit the end of the cave. I can hear the young apprentice come closer saying things to it's self, "This isn't so bad." and it came close, so close that it can now see me. It falls down almost at the sight of me, which I can understand. I haven't given myself a proper grooming since I was banished. I need to make it scared, so it will run and wont return. I bare my teeth and snarled, and growled. Happy to have company in such a long time. The little apprentice looks to have been an apprentice for about two moons; her pelt is a mixture of blue and white. In other words, her pelt is blue and she has white paws.

"Come on . . ." I think, "Please run, please stay!" At this point, I know that I have to make the cat run now. It doesn't look like I have to do much more, the poor thing is shaking from the inside out, her eyes are clouded with fear, but most of all, and she's turning the other way.

* * *

That cat's a savage! I stare at this beast like cat, he has blood and lumps of fur sticking out all over his body, I cant even tell what color is coat is or what it used to be, his blood red eyes look like they could burn a hole in me. Yet when he growled, there was something. Something _terribly_ lonely and miserable, so sad that I couldn't touch it. I start to walk away; I can't get the picture of the cat's terrifying eyes. Yet as I turn my head and look back into them, I see that they are pouring with loneliness. "Has he lived his life in this cave?" I think, "All alone?" how could I just leave this cat here? He _needs_ someone. Someone to talk to, to share there worries with, to cry there heart out with, to laugh with, to joke around with. "He _needs_ me." I thought. Slowly, like im still deciding if what I'm doing is right, I turn around and start to walk back to the cat.

* * *

My legs are rooted to the spot like a tree. The cat was coming back! What could I do?! I desperately start to look around to find something to use. But I live in a cave! I tried to snarl and growl, but that just made the cat come faster! Finally, I gave in. I finally had _company_. Tears began to pour from my eyes I was so happy and so scared. What would happen if this cat got happened to? Pearlstar would kill me for sure, and I would let her. An idea hit me like a rock. I shouldn't think of this as a relapse, but as a chance to redeem myself! I could feel the tension pour from the small cats paw steps, I was about three times larger than her! Yet she kept coming, she looked up at me with those green eyes and said as calmly as she could in this state,

"Hi." I stared back at her and said,

"Hi." The small cat relaxed, tension leaving her body and she said,

"My name is Mystpaw, what's your name?" Name? Ahhh . . . RIGHT!

"I'm Skytail." Surprise flooded the young apprentice's eyes,

"Really? So you're a warrior? I thought you might have been a loner or rouge." I tried to clear my throat, I haven't talked this long in StarClan knows when!

"No. I am a warrior. But I was banned from my clan." I immediately wonder if it was a mistake saying that.

This cat was a warrior? Really? I stared at Skytail with shock.

"What did you do to get banned?" I asked, my eyes filling with curiosity. Skytail winced and I got the message that he didn't want to talk about it. "So, you've been living here all alone?" Misery clouded his eyes as he said

"Yes. It's been terribly lonely." I could only imagine. I take that back, I don't want to imagine. Living the majority of your life alone? At least I have Woodpaw and my mother and father. Having no one to talk to? I'd go insane!

"How have you done it?" I asked. Curiosity probably pouring out of my eyes.

"It's been hard." He said, "Especially the first few days. I wasn't used to being alone, I'd slash my claws on the wall over there," he said pointing his tail to thousands of scratch marks, like he was counting the days of how long he was here, "I did that to relive my stress and pain. I was always so alone. I finally got used to it; I found out that I had to be my own best friend. I had to be strong or else insane! So I learned to cope, I wont lie and say it was easy; because it wasn't. But I went on any way." Mystpaw stared up at him with awe. This is _the _strongest warrior she had ever seen! Both in mussel and in sprit. She'd like to see Lilyheart go one day being alone, let alone her whole life. This cat was incredible, almost her role model.

* * *

Skytail felt as if a giant weight was lifted off of him. Mystpaw listened to him; it almost looked like she cared about him.

"Mystpaw!" My eyes winded and my heart stopped. I knew that voice and so did Mystpaw, it was Pearlstar.

"Pearstar!" meowed Mystpaw. "Let me go get him! Then we c-" I threw my tail over her mouth and her attention was back on me.

"If you tell Pearlstar that you met me." He whispered, "She'll kill me!" The apprentice's eyes grew as wide as eagle's wings, but she nodded her head in agreement that she would not go get Pearlstar; nor tell her. "Good." I whispered, and I led her over to a wall that was covered with vines. I pushed them away to reveal a secret passageway out! "Don't tell anyone that you where here!" I tried not to hiss. She just stared up at me, with those big green understanding eyes and nodded.

"I'll come see you soon!" she whispered, and then dashed away.

* * *

"Mystpaw!" Pearlstar called again. Mystpaw raced towards her, at a 50 degree angle from The Forbidden Cave. Pearlstar's eyes grew wide with fear, "Did you go in there?!" I put my head down to think for a minute,

"No." I lied. I was lying to my leader! Pearlstar gave me a firm glare, but then gave in,

"All right." She sighed. "What where you doing out here?"

"Hunting prey." I answered swiftly. Lying gets easier after the first one, I wasn't proud of it though. Pearlstar gave me another firm glare, as if she was trying to see through my lie. She sighed and gave me a flick of her tail to follow her back to camp. "Why aren't we allowed in there?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being found out by saying this. Pearlstar gave me a fearsome look and almost growled,

"A very twisted cat lives there." No. No! NO! That's not it. He may be twisted, but he's so lonely.

So twisted and lonely.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Dreadful Betrayal

The Dreadful Betrayal

Chapter 2

Promises

By Doveheart

The tiny blue apprentice, the only one brave enough to confront my twisted self. How did she do it? Maybe Pearlstar kept what I did a secret? I would be ok with that any way. I padded over back of the cave and looked back out into the real world. It had begun to rain and thunder; I winced when I saw the lightning. Lightning, it is bright but destructive. I lay down, thinking if Pearlstar really did keep what I did a secret? I would actually be ok with that. I wouldn't want to let her know. I have to much same as it is.

Would she keep her promise? Would she come back again? I haven't had this much excitement since I was still in the clan! The clan . . . I froze remembering it. The clan that hated me, yet there was still someone that would except me and love me. What would she do if she found out what I'd done? "Wolftooth," I sighed, "Where are you?"

My nervousness was pulsing through my paw steps as I walked into the clan. Pearlstar sensed it and patted me with her tail,

"Don't worry your not in trouble." Pearlstar meowed sensing my uneasiness. But I was Pearlstar just didn't know it. I'd lied to her and broke one of her biggest rules, but I had to do it! It was to save a life. Why did she hate Skytail so much? She certainly hated him enough to banish him from the whole clan!

"Where have you been?!" Woodpaw shouted as he ran up, fear fuming from his eyes.

"It's all right Woodpaw." Meowed Pearlstar defending me, "Mystpaw here was just out hunting, she just forgot to tell Ravenclaw." Ravenclaw then came up as if on cue. The tom's black pelt shone as he shouted,

"Where have you been?!" Why does everyone treat me like a helpless kit?! I've been an apprentice for two months. My sent is stuck to the den. I didn't want to hear Pearlstar explain my lies, or stay around for Ravenclaw to scold me. I went back into the apprentice's den and was about to get a raven . . . but changed my mind and got a squirrel.

"It's Mystpaw!" I looked up to see Greenkit charging at me,

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" She held her head up proudly and said, "Im Greenpaw now!" Really? Greenkit's an apprentice now?

"That's great!" I meowed. Greenpaw was always was complaining about how boring the nursery was.

"I didn't see you at my ceremony though." She meowed, eye's clouded with sadness.

"Sorry." I meowed guiltily, "I was out hunting." I can't believe it! First Pearlstar now Greenpaw?! What is wrong with me?! Greenpaw's mentor, Goldenstripe, called for her and she left. I went on eating my squirrel, wondering what Skytail was doing. Maybe Wolfrasp knows something! That old cat was around when the first cat walked the Earth; she's bound to know something.

I walked back and forth in my cave. I had never had this much excitement in a LONG time. But now, I am bored. After all that excitement, I forgot what I did before I wasn't lonely. A scent floods my nose. "

"No . . . NO!!" I try to scramble up the wall of my cave, but what am I thinking. I LIVE IN A CAVE. She's coming closer, almost here! My escape exit! I could take that, but with whose coming it wouldn't be helpful, only with pain.

I decided not to ask Wolfrasp, after all I did promise to keep Raintail a secret after all. Ravenclaw called me and I went to go see him,

"You where out hunting?" his red eyes almost cutting into me. I gave a quick nod, not wanting to let my voice give me away. He narrowed his eyes at me, but thankfully gave up. I let out a sigh of relief, "You should go to bed, and it's late." Only then did I notice that the sun was on its break. I gave a swift nod and ran to the apprentices den,

"Mystpaw!" my brother Woodpaw called after me. I looked over; he was lying down with Silverpaw. It was so obvious they where together, Woodpaw was just too dense to see that Silverpaw loved him.

"Ya?" I called back. He looked like he was about to lecture me again, but his face softened and he meowed,

"Goodnight." Well that's a shocker, but I'll take it!

"Goodnight!" I purred back. I lay down by the exit; I can't wait to see Raintail again!

The cat padded in, her long creamy white pelt glistening. Eyes gleaming with suspicion. She was the only one I allowed in here anyway, but it's not like she wants' to visit me; no one does.

"Hello there." She almost called out in a cold voice.

Her voice made me wince. She was here; she came back for me when she always said she now hated me,

"Hello there brother." She called again in a voice that cut through your very soul she sounded so full of hatred towards me.

"Hello Pearlstar." I called back.

Who ever keeps there promises anyway?


End file.
